1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink supply system and an inkjet printer including the ink supply system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-94460 discloses an inkjet printer including an ink head that includes a nozzle through which ink is ejected, and an ink tank storing the ink to be supplied to the ink head. In this type of inkjet printer, ink is ejected from the nozzle of the ink head toward a recording medium to perform printing on the recording medium.
In the inkjet printer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-94460, the ink head and the ink tank are connected to each other via a usual flow channel. In the usual flow channel, a damper device supplying ink, supplied from the ink tank, to the ink head while suppressing a pressure change thereof, and a feed pump are provided. The damper device has a discharge opening formed therein, and 1 q a circulation flow channel is connected with the discharge opening and the usual flow channel. As can be seen, in the inkjet printer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-94460, ink circulates in the flow channel between the ink tank and the ink head.
An example of inkjet printer may be a printer in which ink is circulated in a channel including an ink head, namely, a printer in which a circulation flow channel is connected with an ink head and a usual flow channel. In the case where the feed pump, the damper device, or any other component included in the inkjet printer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-94460 is used in an inkjet printer in which ink is circulated in the channel including the ink head, the ink may not be properly supplied to the ink head.